


A French Party

by FlashBastard



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Formalwear, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: Crowley accidentally gets an invitation to a party for himself and his wife.  Aziraphale decides to go with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by [this drawing](https://ineffable-bastard-crowley.tumblr.com/post/188043735273/asparklethatisblue-its-a-good-thing-demons?fbclid=IwAR3h-C-XWXs_ymTBGgVxo-8aeNzjGbdSuPbwqg26hJw0L-W5ZUL7nrVImtI)

Crowley had received an invitation in the mail to some random ball or another. It wasn't a charity event or any kind of fundraiser. It was just some rich person throwing a party for no reason and inviting other rich people to join them. He was trying to figure out if he knew the person that sent it to him when Aziraphale spotted him looking at it. 

"What's that, dear?" He asked. 

"Invitation." Crowley shrugged. He was about to throw it out when he noticed who it was addressed to and he almost chuckled. 

"What kind of an invitation?" Aziraphale was now very intrigued. 

"Just a party that someone is throwing. I can't remember if I know them or not. Probably don't want to go....." He cleared his throat. 

"You should absolutely attend. It would be rude not to." Aziraphale shook his head. "Especially parties that aren't banquets." He smiled at Crowley as he moved a little closer to look at the invitation. Crowley shifted it so he couldn't look at it as he thought about it. 

"Alright, but I need to call to confirm something before I agree to go." Crowley went into the other room to use his land line rather than his cell phone. Aziraphale busied himself with spritzing the house plants rather than try to eaves drop on Crowley's conversation. 

"Everything confirmed?" He asked when Crowley walked out of his office. 

"Yes, absolutely. And I think you might not necessarily go." He cleared his throat. 

"Is there not a plus one on the invitation?" Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. He was slightly disappointed but he would understand if that were the case. 

"Oh, there is. But there's a slight problem." Crowley tried very hard not to smirk as he handed the invitation over to Aziraphale. The angel took the invitation and looked at it, his eyes going wide. 

"Mr and Mrs Anthony J Crowley?" Aziraphale looked at Crowley in total confusion. 

"I confirmed it. It wasn't an error. Somewhere along the way someone decided that I had gotten married. I'm not even sure how it started." He shrugged. He remembered telling someone that he'd gotten married but he couldn't remember why or if he'd said anything about his spouse. 

"Well, then I guess you'll need to be finding a wife then." Aziraphale started to hand the invitation back to Crowley. 

"Why not you?" Crowley smiled a little. 

"Me?" Aziraphale shook his head, though it was a minor protest. 

"Of course, why not? It could be a lot of fun." Crowley moved a little closer to Aziraphale. 

"I don't know....." Aziraphale side eyed Crowley. Crowley rested his hand on Aziraphale's shoulder and smiled a little. 

"You know, it's got a theme. Louis XV. And I seem to recall you being rather fond of all those frills and big poofy dresses back then. You just had your mind made up that you were going to be Mr. A.Z. Fell." Crowley smiled. "If you go to this as my wife, you could get to wear one of those." 

"Those gowns were absolutely beautiful." Aziraphale sighed a little wistfully. 

"All the silk and the lace.....you'd look gorgeous." Of course Crowley was doing his job as an expert tempter. "We could even have matching outfits if you want." Crowley smiled. "I'll let you pick the colors." 

"Oh no." Aziraphale shook his head. "I think you'd look very strange in anything other than black. Perhaps a dark purple." He was already starting to come up with an idea in his head. "I would get to pick whatever I wanted to wear?" 

"Absolutely. You will have complete creative control of your dress." Crowley gave Aziraphale a little kiss on the cheek. "Whatever you want." 

"Very well. I'll do it." Aziraphale nodded. He smiled brightly as he thought about the dress he was going to get to wear. 

"Wonderful. I'll let them know." Crowley smiled brightly as well. "I'm sure every man in the room will be absolutely green with jealousy when I walk in with you on my arm." He chuckled softly when Aziraphale blushed. 

Crowley had been correct. Aziraphale was absolutely gorgeous in her dress. She'd chosen a lovely shade of orange that actually complimented her quite well. It was almost golden. The entire gown was made of silk with French lace accents. Her hair was done up in a simple style rather than the ridiculously high wigs that used to be worn. And, of course, she had the satin slippers that matched the dress. 

"You're stunning, my dear." Crowley said as he kissed her cheek softly. 

"Thank you." She said with a little bit of a blush. "And you look very handsome." Aziraphale kissed his cheek. Crowley had decided to go with the dark purple rather than the black. He was all silk and French lace as well. Aziraphale was glad to see he wasn't sporting the ridiculous hairstyle he'd had back during the rescue from the Reign of Terror. He'd just pulled it back into a ponytail tied with a black ribbon. Though Aziraphale was sure that Crowley's hair hadn't been that long that morning. 

"Shall we go?" Crowley offered his arm to his lovely wife. 

"We shall." Aziraphale said, taking the offered arm and grinning. It was an absolutely ridiculous affair complete with royal announcers and the like. Crowley rolled his eyes a bit at the extravagance of it. 

"This is what I mean when I talk about people that have more money than sense." He whispered to Aziraphale as they walked down a hallway to a formal ball room. Aziraphale nodded but couldn't say anything because they were being announced at the time. 

"Mr and Mrs Anthony Crowley." The man called and Crowley once again rolled his eyes. When they stepped into the ballroom, all eyes were on them and not just because they'd been announced. While everyone was in similar style because of the theme of the party, Crowley and Aziraphale were most definitely the best dressed. It was almost as if the other people in attendance had simply gotten their gowns and suits at the nearest costume shop. 

"I've never felt overdressed in a room full of people wearing similar clothing before right this moment." Aziraphale whispered to Crowley as they walked. 

"I know exactly what you mean." Crowley replied. "Though, my dear, we're the only people in the room that were actually alive when XV was king of France." He said with a slight chuckle. 

"Very true." Aziraphale chuckled as well. 

"Mr Crowley. I was so glad to hear that you were coming. I've been looking forward to meeting your lovely wife." A woman in a bright red dress similar to Aziraphale's but much more cheaply made walked up to them. "I'm Andrea Granger. Your husband is a regular patron of my son's bar." She said by way of introduction. 

"Your son owns a bar?" Aziraphale asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"It's a hobby, really. But it makes him happy and that's all a mother could want, right?" Andrea replied. 

"Absolutely." Aziraphale nodded. 

"I do apologize for being rude, Mrs Granger. This is my wife, Zira." Crowley finally spoke up. So his favorite bartender got him invited to a fancy party. That was strange. 

"Well, Zira, it is very lovely to meet you. There's a full buffet and an open bar. Perhaps we can talk some more later." She gave Aziraphale a quick little almost kiss on the cheek before wandering off. 

"Open bar. They're speaking my language." Crowley said with a chuckle. Aziraphale just shook her head and smiled. 

The party was actually a lot more fun than Crowley anticipated. Along with pretty much every woman coming over to tell Aziraphale how beautiful she looked, there was a lot of booze and the food was very good and extremely decedent. It was also very accurate to what would have been served at a party like this during the 18th century. He'd missed it, really. 

"I'm so very glad you talked me into this." Aziraphale said after returning from the dance floor yet again. Every man that could dance had asked her out on the dance floor at least once. 

"You look like you're having fun." Crowley smiled. He'd tried very hard to keep any kind of tension out of his voice. 

"Are you alright, darling?" Aziraphale asked, taking Crowley's arm and squeezing it gently. 

"They're just all paying quite a lot of attention to you." Crowley shrugged a little. "I suppose I shouldn't be jealous, but there's a part of me that is. Especially since I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the room." He grinned and kissed Aziraphale's cheek and she blushed again. 

"It is actually quite nice to be the one getting all of the attention for a change." Aziraphale said with a chuckle. Usually Crowley was the one that everyone was staring at. 

"I really am glad you're happy, dear." Crowley smiled genuinely this time. He loved seeing Aziraphale smile. 

"Thank you, my love." Aziraphale said. "Now, I believe I need to at least put in an appearance of going to the ladies' after all the wine I've had." She chuckled softly. Crowley gave her another kiss on the cheek before letting her go. He waited a full count of ten before he started to follow her. A little wild idea came into his head and he was going to see it through. 

"Crowley, what on Earth are you doing?" Aziraphale asked shortly after he stepped into the restroom after her. 

"I'm hatching an evil plot." He laughed softly. 

"But this is the ladies' room." Aziraphale looked around to make sure no one else was in there. 

"I'm very aware." Crowley said and walked over to Aziraphale, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close. He leaned in and kissed her neck softly. 

"Someone could walk in." Aziraphale said softly, though she wasn't protesting. She actually tilted her head a bit to give him better access to her neck. 

"Uh huh." Crowley replied as he continued to kiss her neck. He moved down along her shoulder and then his lips followed the neckline of her dress. He smiled a little when she let out a soft moan. 

"What if we get caught?" She asked, her voice hitching a little bit as he licked across her breasts. 

"We might get kicked out of the party." Crowley said before moving back up to kiss her ear. He kissed her lightly on the lips and then smiled. 

"That would be a tragedy." She said with a little bit of a smirk. She gave him another kiss before grinning at him. "I...have an idea." She slipped out of his grasp and took his hand, leading him over to a carpeted area of the restroom. 

"And what is this idea, my love?" Crowley asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Something I would very much like to try." She gave him a passionate kiss and then touched his cheek. "Based on some of the things I've seen you do with your tongue." She wiggled her eyebrows at him. Crowley was confused for about a half a second before he figured it out. 

"Of course, my darling. And how exactly do you want to try this?" He had absolutely no problem with it at all. 

"Lie down here behind the couch." It was one of the fancier restrooms that had an actual rest area before going to where the stalls were. Crowley grinned and did as he was told, laying on his back on the floor. Aziraphale stood over him for a moment before straddling him and sitting down on his thighs. She leaned down to give him a quick kiss before moving up to sit on his chest. 

"You'll need to get a little higher than that, darling." Crowley said with a laugh. 

"I know." Aziraphale grinned and then lifted her skirt before moving forward. Crowley was very pleased to see that she was period accurate under her dress, meaning nothing at all. When she moved up a little higher on his chest, she lowered her skirt to cover his head. Crowley laughed softly, slipping his hands under the skirt as well. The only thing of him that could be seen out from under Aziraphale's dress were his legs and the bit of his hair that managed to stick out. 

Crowley didn't say anything. He ran his hands up Aziraphale's thighs and grabbed her ass, pulling her up a bit more. She let out a little gasp and he grinned. This was definitely going to be fun. He held onto her ass as he started to kiss and lick the inside of each of her thighs. He was fully intending on torturing her at least a bit. Aziraphale closed her eyes and sighed softly, just enjoying the feel of it. She gasped when his tongue licked across her, looking down at her skirt. Crowley grinned at the gasp and repeated the action. Aziraphale bit her lip, trying not to make any sounds. Crowley took this as a challenge. 

Aziraphale kept her eyes closed as she felt Crowley's tongue move along her inner thighs again. He was going to drive her insane, she just knew it. Crowley gave her thighs one more kiss before licking across her again. This time, he let the tip of his tongue dip inside very briefly. Aziraphale let out a soft moan and Crowley smiled a little more. He pulled her up so that she was practically sitting on his face and slid his tongue inside of her. 

"Oh Crowley...." She moaned and gripped at her skirt. Crowley managed to get one of his hands free of all of the silk and lace and Aziraphale took it, lacing their fingers together. Crowley kept his tongue moving, flicking in and out as well as moving inside her. He was enjoying the sounds she was making even though she was trying very hard to keep quiet. She squeezed his hand as he licked across her clit before putting his tongue inside her again. 

Every time someone would come close to the ladies room they would somehow, miraculously, no longer need to use the restroom. Aziraphale had every intention of them not getting interrupted for any reason. She shifted her hips a little and moaned as Crowley's tongue worked its' magic. He really was very talented with it. She closed her eyes and started to pant. It felt absolutely amazing. Crowley slipped his other hand out from under the skirt and Aziraphale took it as well, lacing their fingers together once again. She held onto his hands for dear life, as if she might float away if she let go. She certainly felt like she might. Everything tingled and she wanted it to last forever. 

"Crowley....I.....oh......" Aziraphale managed to get out before there were lights behind her eyelids and everything exploded in pleasure. She didn't bother to hide her moans now. It all felt too good to care if anyone heard them. Her whole body shook with the force of it, and the fact that Crowley didn't stop his tongue until she was still. Aziraphale panted heavily and just stayed where she was for a moment. She did manage to shift her position enough to fall over and lay beside him on the restroom floor. Crowley rolled over and kissed her passionately. Aziraphale could taste herself on his tongue and it made her moan again. When he broke the kiss, he stroked her cheek gently. 

"So I take it you enjoyed that?" He asked with a smirk. 

"Absolutely." She nodded, laughing softly. "It was wonderful." 

"We can do that any time you like." Crowley nodded. He'd enjoyed it almost as much as she had. 

"I think, perhaps, I might return the favor." Aziraphale looked down at his crotch and then back up at his face. Crowley smiled, still stroking Aziraphale's cheek. 

"Only if you absolutely want to, my love." 

"I do want to." She smiled and kissed him one more time. Crowley settled onto his back again as Aziraphale moved down his body. He spread his legs a bit and gasped when she kissed the bulge in his pants. Just that little bit of contact sent tingles through him. 

"Probably won't take very much." Crowley said with a chuckle. The sounds Aziraphale made were enough to drive him insane. 

"We shall see." She said with a grin. She looked up at him from her position between his legs and he licked his lips. It was a wonderful sight. Crowley moaned when she kissed the bulge again before working to get his pants undone. The buttons were worked easily enough and it helped that Crowley almost never wore underwear. 

"Oh Satan...." Crowley moaned as Aziraphale freed him from his pants and ran her tongue around the head. He lay back and kept his hands at his sides. Aziraphale took just the head in her mouth and started sucking gently. Crowley moaned again, looking down at Aziraphale. They locked eyes for a moment before Aziraphale took the rest of his length in her mouth in one go. Crowley lay back down and clawed at the carpet beneath them. He panted heavily as she continued to work her mouth over his length. 

Aziraphale moaned softly, causing her tongue to vibrate just a bit as she moved it around Crowley's shaft. She really did love the sounds that were coming out of him. This time Crowley was the one that made sure they weren't interrupted as she sucked him. He continued to claw at the carpet and moan. Aziraphale took his full length in her mouth again, swallowing around the head and then pulling back so just the head was in her mouth as she moaned again. Crowley's back arched up off the floor and he cried out with the suddenness of his orgasm. Aziraphale swallowed down every last drop and then licked Crowley clean before slowly making her way up to kiss his neck as he lay there panting. 

"Did I do a good job?" She asked as she batted her eyelashes at him. She tried to look sweet and innocent and it almost worked. 

"A very good job." Crowley grinned before kissing her passionately. Their two tastes mixed in their mouths and both of them moaned softly into the kiss. They just lay there on the floor of the restroom for a few moments as they recovered. 

"I think, my love, that it's perhaps time we go home." Aziraphale offered. She was resting her head on Crowley's shoulder with her hand in the middle of his chest. 

"I think, my darling, that you are absolutely correct." Crowley said with a little bit of a nod as he put his hand over Aziraphale's. There was a bit of exploration that needed to be done once they got home. Crowley got his clothes straightened out and got to his feet, offering a hand to Aziraphale. She got up and straightened out her dress before they headed out of the restroom and went to leave. Neither of them bothered to say goodbye to anyone as they headed out the door and made their way back to their flat. While they did spend the rest of the evening in bed, neither of them slept.


	2. Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they get home after the party, Aziraphale wants more.

"You know." Aziraphale said as they were walking back into the apartment. "I've never actually had sex in a female body before." She cleared her throat as she turned to look at Crowley. 

"Really now?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He'd done it once or twice but it wasn't his preferred way to enjoy intercourse. 

"Really." Aziraphale smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes. "That was the first time I've done anything like that in a body like this." She ran her hands along her sides and down to her skirt. Crowley walked over and smiled at her, taking her hand in his. 

"Would you like to try it?" He kissed the back of her hand. Aziraphale watched him for a moment and then nodded. 

"I really would." She licked her lips as she looked him up and down and then grinned at him. "I want to feel you inside me." She gave Crowley a quick kiss on the lips before turning to go into the bedroom. Crowley stood there for a moment, just watching her go. The sudden rush of blood flow to parts other than his brain caused him to take a minute to follow her. 

"What would you like to do?" Crowley was ready for anything, really. Aziraphale smiled at him and then pointed to the bed. 

"First I want you to watch me undress." She started to pull her dress off her shoulders. Crowley just nodded and sat down on the bed leaning back against the headboard. His trousers were already getting a little tight. 

"You don't want me to help you with that?" Crowley asked with a smirk. Aziraphale shook her head and continued to work to get the outer dress off. There were quite a few layers that needed to be removed but she wanted to do it herself. She started to sway a little as the outer dress came off, and then each following layer. Crowley was having a hard time keeping his hands away from his crotch as he watched her. It took about ten minutes before Aziraphale was standing there naked before him. Crowley got up off the bed and made his way over to her, just looking at her for a moment. 

"You are absolutely gorgeous." He said as he leaned down to kiss her neck. He trailed his fingers along her shoulders and then down, lightly brushing them over her breasts. He took a moment to gently play with each nipple before moving his hands down even further. 

"Thank you." Aziraphale breathed. She moaned at the attention to her nipples, closing her eyes. The feeling of his hands on her body was wonderful. After a moment, Crowley stepped back enough to start getting himself undressed. He reached for his jacket and Aziraphale stopped his hands. "Let me." She said softly. She started to slowly undress him, removing each of his layers carefully. When Crowley was completely naked, she stepped back and just admired him. 

"What now?" Crowley asked as he watched her. Aziraphale smiled, looking into his eyes. 

"On the bed." She pointed and Crowley nodded, doing what he was told. He went over to the bed and lay down, looking at her. Aziraphale lay down on the bed on her side facing him. She ran her fingers from his collarbone down along his chest and belly to lightly wrap around his cock. She gave it two quick strokes and smiled at his reaction. 

"Zira...." Crowley moaned out and then he could feel her hot lips on his neck and he moaned again. Aziraphale moved her hand from his cock and put it on his hip. She rolled onto her back and pulled him on top of her. Crowley often forgot how strong Aziraphale could be. 

"Make love to me, Crowley." She said softly as she moved her hands up to his shoulders. Crowley settled between her parted legs and rested himself on his elbows. He looked down at her and smiled softly. Crowley then leaned down to kiss her passionately as he slowly pushed into her. There was a gasp and then a moan as he continued to push in. Once he was fully inside her, he paused a moment and broke the kiss, looking into her eyes. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. He knew that his imagination ran away with him sometimes and he wanted to make sure that what he'd managed to give himself wasn't hurting her. Aziraphale put her hands on his cheeks and nodded. 

"Perfect." She said before kissing him again. Crowley moaned into the kiss and started to thrust slowly. He'd never actually taken the time to make sure the other person's needs were met before. If it happened, it happened. With Aziraphale it was different. His movements were calculated and deliberate to make sure that she got the most pleasure out of it. 

Crowley broke the kiss and leaned down to lick across Azirpahale's nipples as he kept thrusting. He was a bit more flexibly than most people and he was sure that his snake biology had something to do with it. Because of that, he could do things that humans couldn't do. He kept his thrusts at the same pace, moaning a little bit. 

"Oh Crowley...." Aziraphale moaned. Her hands went back to his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist. With the change in position he was able to go deeper and she leaned her head back into the pillows. It was absolutely wonderful. 

"I love you." Crowley whispered as he started to thrust a little faster. He kept kissing and licking and sucking on her neck as if it was his only source of sustenance. He changed the angle of his hips just slightly and then grinned as Aziraphale cried out with pleasure. He could feel the convulsions around his cock and he just kept thrusting. 

"Don't.....oh heavens don't stop!" Aziraphale cried as she grasped his shoulders. Her fingernails dug into his skin and he didn't care. Crowley was still thrusting, moaning a little louder as he moved. Aziraphale put a hand on the back of Crowley's head and pulled him into a kiss. Everything that she felt for him went into that kiss and it was very obvious that this was far more than just sex for the two of them. 

"Oh fuck....I'm....oh satan...." Crowley moaned out as his thrusts became faster and a little bit erratic. He definitely wasn't going to last very much longer. He changed the angle of his thrusts again ever so slightly. Just a few more thrusts and then he was crying out with his own pleasure. His cries blended with the ones coming from Aziraphale as the pleasure flowed over her once more. The feel of Crowley's release inside her just made it that much more amazing. After a few more thrusts, Crowley collapsed on top of Aziraphale and panted heavily. He gave himself a moment to catch his breath before pulling out and rolling onto his back next to her. Aziraphale rolled over immediately and put her head on Crowley's chest. Crowley immediately wrapped his arms around her. 

"That was wonderful." Aziraphale said softly as she started to draw little designs on Crowley's belly with her fingers. 

"It was." Crowley nodded in agreement. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the fell of having her in his arms. 

"Perhaps after we rest a bit, we could try something else?" Aziraphale shifted just enough so she could look up at Crowley. 

"Anything at all that you desire, my love." Crowley grinned down at Aziraphale before giving her a kiss. It was definitely going to be a busy night.


End file.
